custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Patriotic Celebration! (the SuperMalechi's version of 1991) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Opposites of Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on March 4, 1997. July 6, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids learn all about opposites including Stop and Go, Up and Down, In and Out, Big and Little, On and Off, Hot and Cold, and Day and Night. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Julie *Stephen *Carlos *Hannah Cast from the story of "Jack and the Beanstalk" Cast from the story of "The Princess and the Pea" Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Games #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #Let's Do Opposites! (Tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #When I Walk Across the Street #Look Both Ways #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Up Is Up and Down Is Down #The Airplane Song #My Kite #Itsy Bitsy Spider #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Indoor Outdoor Voices #Go In and Out the Window #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Looby Loo #Big and Little #Growing #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Toss It Out a Window #Castles So High #My Yellow Blankey #I Put a Smile On #A Silly Hat #That's Hats #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancin' #Are You Sleeping? #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #The Yum Yum Song #Mish Mash Soup #I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRRR! #Winter's Wonderful #Mister Sun #The Sun #Listen #Listen to the Night Time #A Big Parade of Opposites (tune to: A Big Parade of Numbers) #Let's Do Opposites! (Tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) (Reprise) #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place *Season 3 Opening Sequence *The kids are playing in the classroom *Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the first verse of "That Sounds Like An Opposite to Me!" (And when he's tall that's what we) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids singing "Listen to the Night Time" (Call a dinosaur sensation) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids looking for all kinds of shoes during the first verse of""We've Got Shoes" *Baby Bop and BJ fight over the hula hoop *Baby Bop and BJ arriving at the school classroom, and greeting Barney and the kids (Barney's friends are big and small) *Barney picking out the storybook of "Jack and the Beanstalk" (They come from lots of places) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids dancing in the circle during "Looby Loo" (After school they meet to) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids singing the first verse of "Mister Sun" (Play and sing with happy faces) *Barney using his magic to have his happy dancing top hat, a bow tie, cufflinks, a dancing stick, and happy dancing shoes appear (Barney shows us lots of things) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids finger painting during "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids singing "Mish Mash Soup" (ABC's) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids eating ice cream (& 123's) *Barney taking a bow for thanking for a happy dance after the song "Happy Dancin" (And how to be a friend) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids in a opposite parade in the school playground during "A Big Parade of Opposites" (Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids singing the secnd verse of "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) *Barney doll (from Season 3) on tire swing with the rainbow fading on it, then winks (If you just make believe him) *Season 3 Title Card reading "Barney's Opposites of Fun!". Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". During "both songs Big and Little" and "We've Got Shoes", the Barney costume from "Barney's Sense Sational Day" is used, and During both songs "Happy Dancin", and "I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Scream" the Barney costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The end credit music is the same from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Season 4's I Love You has a Barney's 1996 voice, a Baby Bop's 1996 voice, a BJ's 1996 voice, and the kids' vocal from Season 4 mixed together. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are playing in the school classroom, the music from *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together. *After "Let's Play Together", Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from Cover Arts Original 1997 release 2007 re-release Previews